


Wrasslin Wendy

by fereality



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged Up, F/M, Written to fight writer's block, wrestling au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fereality/pseuds/fereality
Summary: A Future AU where Wendy and two of her brothers have become pro-wrestlers. I've been dealing with some writer's block stemming from writing a character I find hard to write, so I decided to try and just grab a prompt from one of the many prompt blogs I follow and see where it would take me.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Crowd

"Did he just-"

"Yup."

"Is he-"

"Yeah."

"But that's-"

"I know."

While certainly not the only voices coming from the throng of people in the hotel lobby, these few seemed to echo the sentiment they all shared while viewing the scene in front of them.

On bended knee was a young man, he looked like maybe he was in his early twenties. Dressed in a blue flannel shirt and black jeans, he looked like he could have been a grad student at any of the local colleges. And with his shaggy brown mop of a haircut most would say he really was nothing to write home about. And he really looked uncomfortable in front of this crowd of people.

Now she on the other hand seemed to be known by a large amount of the people. With her long flowing hair and the family's trademark trapper's cap and flanked by the two flannel clad living towers, she was really not hard to miss. The fact that a good portion of the crowd was here to see the three of them (and their co-workers, someone had leaked which hotel they were staying at again) made it even easier for the crowd to know she was Gwendolyn Jack the Global Championship Wrasslin Woman's Champion. And the two behemoths besides her were the Lumber Jacks, her two 'little' brothers, the reigning GCW Tag Team Champions.

No one had even noticed the young man until they had seen the surprised look one Gwendolyn's face. By the time the crowd had registered what was going on she had stopped her two brothers from pushing the guy out of their way. They seemed to think he was just some punk from out of the crowd. After she said something to them they seemed to recognize him.

Most of the crowd went silent as he dropped to one knee. Most of the guys and more than a few ladies in the crowd snickered when he pulled out a simple black box from his pocket. And now they all watched with baited breath for her answer.

"You dork," she said. The snickering in the crowd increased as the onlookers seemed to think she agreed with their assessment of the youngman.

She shocked them all as she grabbed his hand that held the box and pulled him into a tight embrace. And even more so with the kiss that followed.

After she let him go the crowd heard him ask, "So is that a yes?"

"Yes, you big dork!", she replied as she gave him her hand and the crowd erupted as they watched as he put the ring on her finger.

As she looked at the ring she realized that it was her mother's engagement ring on her finger. "Is that?"

"Yeah, he got it from dad when he asked for permission to marry you.", the younger of the two brothers chuckled as it all settled in.

"You mean you guys knew?"

"That he was doing this today, no, but yeah we knew it was coming sometime soon.", the older of her brothers replied. "You two have been dating for nearly seven years already."

As she went to pull her brothers and her new fiance into a hug, a new round of flashes and murmurs from the crowd reminded her of where they were. "You know what, let's get out of here and go celebrate somewhere more quiet"

"Agreed"


	2. Reports

Chapter 2: Reports

"This is Rowdy Ronnie here with the latest news from inside and outside of the squared circle. Last night at Melee Championship Wrestling's Starmania the heavyweight title changed hands in a controversial fashion," the gangly reporter stated as he stood in front of a wall covered in wrestling memorabilia. As the screen changed to video showing a short, lithely built Hispanic and a tall, stocky looking Samoan rush into a wrestling ring as one of the competitors was arguing with the ref. Awhile the ref was distracted the two newcomers hit the other competitor with a powerbomb/inverted ddt combo before rolling out of the ring, "as the debuting Patrick Diaz and Jacob Moko aligned themselves with Alan Dupree. The former Global Championship Wrasslin tag champions had signed with MCW earlier in the month after contract negotiations fell through. During the celebration after the match Dupree grabbed a mic and announced the formation of the Coterie."

The screen goes back the Rowdy Ronnie and in the upper right corner of the screen was an overlay of a heart and two golden bands.

"And in other news the hearts of wrestling fans around the were broken today when video of GCW Woman's Champion Gwendolyn Jack accepted the proposal of her longtime boyfriend as she left her hotel this morning was uploaded to most wrestling news sites mere moments after it happened. Though normally tight lipped about her life outside of the ring, what with her 'Never Mind All That' catchphrase and what not. This reporter has found out that the boyfriend in question is none other than Mason Pines, the host of Used To Be About History Channel's 'Dig Deeper With Dipper'. The two apparently met when they were both teens and it was the young future pararcheologist who introduced her to the man who trained her and her brothers, his godfather Wildbill Anderson."

"What are you watching, Dip?", Dipper Pines heard coming from the doorway that led from the hotel room to it's bathroom. Before he looked up he went ahead and paused the mytube video on his tablet.

"Just a news report on Pat and Jake's debut last...", he started until he caught sight of Wendy standing in the doorway. Even after a dozen years the twenty-seven year old beauty still took his breath away.

"Well then. How about you put that down and make room for your new fiance," Wendy said as she walked over to the hotel room's bed where he was sitting.

She had no sooner made the comment before she sas his tablet fly out of his hand and land on the loveseat on the other side of the room. He then pulled back the blanket and patted the spot right next to him. She crawled into the bed next to him and snuggled into his arms.

"I love you Wendy," Dipper said as he pulled her tight and nuzzled her neck.

"Love you too," Wendy replied before she turned her head and gave him a soft kiss.


	3. What Am I Doing?

Chapter 3 - What Am I Doing?

"And welcome back to hour two of the nation's favorite Thursday night pastime GCW's Melee. As we prepare for our next match, let me welcome some celebritie's we have at ringside." Maddog Blanchard said before the camera cut away from him and his announce partner Arnie Homes.

"We have platinum recording artist, Lil Big Dawg, who's single 'Wrexin' is the there for this month's Requiem pay per view in three weeks." Maddog continued as the screen showed a short (five foot five inches), well dressed African American gentleman and what appeared to be his entourage. They all seem to be enjoying the show.

"And on the other side of the crowd, we have someone with a personal interest in the next match." Arnie added as the screen cut to a nervous looking brunette in a blue flannel shirt, "It's television personality and fiancé of our very own Gwendolyn Jack, Mason 'Dipper' Pines from 'Dig Deeper With Dipper' on our sister channel Used To Be About History Channel. And now back to the ring."

Tthe ring announcer is standing in the ring as a heavy metal guitar riff cuts through the air, "The following is a non title match. Making their way to the ring. From the halls of House Maloy, accompanied by Gigi Maloy and her brother Anton. I present Sir Thomas Leon and Sir Miles Dracon. Together they are the Crusaders."

The Crusaders were both at least six foot five inches and solidly built. If it weren't for their different ethnicities people might have though they were brothers. They came to the ring wearing gray tabards with a red shield featuring a lion and a dragon. And with their chainmail inspired tights, they looked as if they could have come from a Renaissance fair.

Gigi and Anton on the other hand were in a purely modern look. The 'Privileged Princess of GCW' was in a pair of sparkling tights and shirt emblazoned with her logo. Meanwhile Anton was in a pair of black trunks and a green sleeveless hoodie with a silver eye on the back of it.

"These two were already on a path of terror before the Princess recruited them into her Knights of the Squared Circle and her war with the Lumber Jacks." Arnie called out from the announce table.

The Crusaders and Anton slide on into the ring, while Gigi saunters around the ringside. She stops in front of Dipper and gives him an appraising look. Leaning over the guard rail she ran a finger down his jaw line and shot him a wink as he jerked away.

"The Princess is playing with hot water here, that's her rival's fiancé she's messing with there. She's already tried to use the youngest Jack sibling, who's not even in the industry, to get in Gwendolyn's head earlier this year. She must love to play with fire." Maddog added as he watched Gigi get into the ring and blew a kiss directed towards Dipper. "And remember this whole war was started because of her lust for the woman's title and exacerbated by Anton's infatuation with Gwendolyn."

"And their opponents," the ring announcer started before the loud buzz of a chainsaw blared through the arena, followed by the call of 'Timber', and then steady melody on a steel guitar. "Hailing from the Woods of Oregon and accompanied by their big sister the GCW's Woman's champion Gwendolyn Jack, here are Bobby and Jimmy Jack. Together they are the Lumber Jacks."

Dressed in a tied off, slevelesss, red flannel top, hiker style wrestling boots, loose jeans, and carrying her trademarked ax handle, Gwendolyn was being actively restrained by her brothers as they headed towards the ring. With the difference of their shirts being worn open and Bobby wearing an A-shirt under his, the brothers were dressed the same as their sister.

The brothers let her go once they got to ringside and she went over and hugged Dipper before she joined her brothers in the ring.

"It looks like we are in store for one major hullabaloo, Arnie." Maddog said as he looked between the two teams.

"That we are Maddog. The Crusaders believe they should already have the belts after the last encounter between these two teams. Alright it looks like we're gonna have Jimmy and Miles start it out for us." Arnie said as Bobby and the Caucasian half of the Crusaders climbed out of the ring and into their respective corners.

Jimmy turned to look over at his siblings and Sir Dracon chose that time to attempt an attack. He charged towards Jimmy and was caught with a hiptoss. He was then hit with a clothesline as he got up. Jimmy went for a second clothesline but was caught and tossed With an overhead release belly to belly suplex. As Jimmy got up and went towards Sir Dracon, he was caught in a drop toe hold which Sir Dracon then floated over to capture Jimmy in a headlock.

"That was an amazing sequence of moves there folks. The action will continue after a word from our sponsors." Arnie says as the screen cuts out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Man I'm so hungry I could eat a cow." a teen says as he and his friends walk through some resturant doors.

"Then I know what you want," the way too cheerful cashier says from behind the counter, " You want the Hermanos Brothers' Double Double Beef Burrito Meal. Two double beef burritos, nachos, and a drink for just six ninty-nine.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome back. During our commercial break we saw Jimmy Jack mount a comeback only to be thrown to the outside by the fresh Sir Leon. Let's join the action," Maddog called as the scene resumed.

Bobby and Gwendolyn were on the ringside floor helping Jimmy regain his footing when they were hit by both members of the Crusaders as the dove over the ring ropes. The ref rolled outside to check on everyone as the Crusaders got to their feet. They threw the brothers into the ring as the red checked on Gwendolyn who appeared to have hit her head.

"The ref needs to get back in the Ring and do his job," Maddog called as the Crusaders hit the Seige Machine on Jimmy Jack.

"It is his responsability to watch out for all of those involved in the match, not just the competitors Maddog." Arnie said into his headset as he continued to call the match, "Gwendolyn could be seriously injured over there, wait a minute. What is that creep Anton up to?"

Anton had came up behind the ref and grabbed him by the collar and the back of his shirt. He then turned and threw him into the ring steps. Turning back he looked down on the unconscious Gwendolyn.

"He just took out the ref, what is going on here? Wendy need security, neither of her brothers are in any condition to help her." Maddog called as he saw Bobby Jack receive a Siege Engine like his brother. Gigi was watching it all and directing the Crusaders to keep on the Jacks.

"My god, he just slung her over his shoulder. Where is he going to take her?" Arnie called as he watched Anton had pick up Gwendolyn as if he was going to powerslam her but started to walk towards the ramp to the back. "Wait a minute, what's this?"

Dipper had jumped the guard rail and caught up with Anton, he pulled Gwendolyn off of his shoulder and sert her down. As Anton turned around Dipper hauled off and delivered three rapid fire European uppercuts. By then security had finally made their way out and began separating everyone. After Gigi and her Knights were taken to the back Dipper helped Gwendolyn to her feet and they were joined by her brothers. The fans cheered as they made their way to the back after the Lumber Jacks were announced the winners by disqualification.

"Well Maddog it looks like it was a good thing that Mr Pines was in attendance tonight, who knows what that psycho would have done if he hadn't been." Arnie said he looked at his partner.

"What are you talking about he had no business crossing the barricade. He could have just as easily injured himself or her even more. Noble intentions or not he has no training on how to deal with real monsters like Anton Maloy." Maddog replied as he shuffled around some papers on their table.

"Well let's just agree to disagree there Maddog." Arnie said with a smile, "We're heading to a commercial break folks but when we get back we'll have some high flying light-heavyweight action as CD Spinna takes on 'True Country' Kevin York."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

BACKSTAGE

As soon as they were clear of the curtain Wendy perked up and slid out of her brothers' grip. She turned and kissed Dipper before saying, "You did great out there."

"It was sorta like riding a bike, everything Wildbill taught me came flooding back as soon as I jumped that guard rail." Dipper replied as he held his fiancé. He stepped back for a second and tried looking into her eyes as he asked, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I hit my head harder than that when we're in bed." She said with a smirk.

"TMI, sis." Lucas said as he continued past them.

As she watched him blush, Angela 'Gigi Maloy' Smith called out. "Looks like you got your self a keeper there girl."

"Oh I know it. Looks, brains, and he can even cook too." Wendy called back causing Dipper to go almost as red as her hair.

"Why did I ever agree to do this?" Dipper asked as they headed further into the backstage area.

"Well, you're too much of a nice guy. After you found out from my brothers that your oh so successful and oh so public proposal had ruined a storyline that the writers had been working on, the sweetheart that you are, you had your producers call to find out if there was anything that you could do." Wendy said as she messed up his hair, "They were going to turn you down till someone remembered that you trained with me and my brothers. So they proposed that you come and work a short program with me. And the best part is I'll get to come work a couple of episodes of your show next season."

"I know. It's just after I decided to finish college, I never thought I'd get in the ring again." Dipper said as he began to straighten out his hair she just messed up. With a smirk he continued "It will be nice to have you around a site or three."

She leaned over and gave him a kiss before she added, "Maybe it'll be like old times."

"Come on lovebirds, they're waiting on us in the trainer's room for the challenge segment." Angela called from down the hallway.

Standing up, Dipper took Wendy's hand and said "Let's go get this done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is done. As those who saw my WendipWeek2017 know I'm currently having to do my writing on my phone as my laptop has gone kaput. So right now I'm only working on short stories and drabbles. I am also still working on the last prompt for Wendip Week to finish it up, my first draft ended up being more of a Mabcifica story and so I need to come up with a new plot. As with most of my stories I use my own names for Wendy's brothers though for once I'm actually using Dipper's cannon name.
> 
> Ring names of the Corduroy's:
> 
> Gwendolyn Jack - Wendy Corduroy
> 
> Bobby Jack - Rudy Corduroy (eldest brother)
> 
> Jimmy Jack - Lucas Corduroy (middle brother)
> 
> Also remember to check out my other Gravity Falls works:
> 
> Gravity Heroes - A few months after the Mystery Twins head home from Gravity Falls Mabel gets a call from Soos telling her that Dipper was found turned to stone out in the woods. The problem is Dipper is standing right next to her. This leads them off to a new adventure.
> 
> Gravity Heroes: Sidetracks, a series on one shots & drabbels that are stories that are in the Gravity Heroes-verse but aren't necessarily required to read the main story-line. It's essentially my take on the classic Marvel Comics Presents.
> 
> Gravity Falls Valor Force Rangers, In summer of 2016 an ancient force has arrived in Gravity Falls intent on finding weakened layers of reality that are prevalent in the area and exploiting them. Realizing fear is one of the ways to find the weak points, he and his evil henchman have begun corrupting both creatures and objects in order to terrorizing the populace. Taking a cue from a friend he met while stuck on the other side of the portal, Ford recruits five 'teens with attitudes' to combat this threat.
> 
> The Curse, thanks to a misunderstanding Wendy is targeted by a fairy curse. This is a short story following what happens afterwords.
> 
> I also would feel honored if any of my works inspire any art. If the do I would love to see them. Thanks again to all who have read this far. I have received art now from Deviou5, Siryleleen, & Polydactyly Zodiac. I'm happy to see different interpretations of the characters from the GH AU. Let me know by PM if you do and I'll send out a list of the full descriptions to you. The art is now up at fereality. deviantart just remove the spaces.
> 
> Again I'd like to give a shout out to dusk4224, EZB, SuperGroverAway, ddp456, & A Pleasant Dream. It was their stories that made me want to get back into writing and to want to start with Gravity Falls. Please check out their stories if you haven't already.
> 
> Please review. I'm always open to constructive and helpful criticism, though if you're gonna troll please move on.


End file.
